Phanfiction
by LunasFez
Summary: So it starts with off milk and ends with them cuddled up naked under a blanket on the floor. You don't want to know what happens in between. Or maybe you do? Take a look.


"Hey Phil, look at this." Dan said, slouching sideways along the couch with one leg straight, the other propped up against the cushions to his right.

Phil walked through the entrance way from the kitchen, carrying two mugs of cocoa.

"What? "He asked, gently placing the beverages on the coffee table.

Dan smiled and twisted his laptop around, revealing a highly sexual image of him and Phil intertwined right there on their couch.

Phil's eyes widened and he suppressed a laugh, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I-is that even legal?" He stammered, as Dan chuckled at his reaction to the fan art.

Phil backed up a step as he noticed the well-drawn picture of Lion in the corner of the image, who was doing exactly the same thing with a slightly Dan-looking lion.

Dan, still laughing, turned his laptop back to him and continued browsing the web, chuckling over some picture or another.

After a few seconds Phil remembered the drinks.

"I made you some cocoa." He said, handing a mug to Dan, who grinned and took the gift.

"Thanks, Phillip."

Phil poked his tongue out and grabbed his mug off the table, taking a sip.

At the same moment Phil's cup touched his lips, Dan's milk was spat all over the screen of his laptop.

"PHIL!"

Phil's own milk splashed from his mouth back into his mug. It had gone sour.

"PHIL, HOW OLD IS THIS?!" Dan was mad, but Phil could tell he was more amused than angry.

"I didn't know, I swear!" Phil said, as Dan wiped his tongue on the sleeves of his t-shirt.

Dan's eyes connected with Phil's, and they both burst out laughing.

"Go get me a mint, Phil." Dan chuckled, wiping his laptop screen with a tissue.

"Get your own." Phil said, and he gathered the mugs and left the room.

Phil tipped the off cocoa into the sink and rinsed the cups out.

On his way back to the lounge room he paused, and grabbed a few mints from the jar in their hallway.

Popping two into his mouth, the image of him and Dan having sex on the couch slid back into his mind.

_Yeah, right._ Phil thought.

Dan was back to browsing as Phil re-entered the room.

Phil climbed up over Dan's legs and lay belly-down on top of him; head level with Dan's shoulder, lowering his laptop to the floor.

He held the mints over Dan's smiling mouth, and grinned as Dan's soft lips brushed over his fingertips as he grabbed them.

Phil put on his puppy-dog eyes. "I'm sorry, Dan."

Dan looked at Phil, who was cuddling down on top of him. He could feel Phil's hands against his sides, Phil's ankle resting over his own.

"That was disgusting, Phil." He laughed.

Phil pouted, and smiled slightly as Dan's arms curled around his waist.

"It's okay Phillip, you're forgiven…" Dan sighed, and smiled as Phil leant up slightly and kissed him.

Dan ran his fingers down Phil's spine, and gently bit Phil's bottom lip as he twisted over, trapping Phil between the back of the couch and himself.

Phil smiled and slid his hands up under Dan's shirt, gripping his back, and sighing at the feel of Dan's hands rubbing gently along his hips.

Phil broke the kiss and snuggled his head into the hollow at the base of Dan's neck. "I love you, Dan." He whispered, and kissed the soft, sweet, skin just above Dan's collarbone.

Dan chuckled, lifting Phil's face to meet his own.

"I love you too, Phillip." Dan murmured between the kisses he placed around Phil's mouth, not quite on his lips.

Dan smiled as Phil kept trying to tilt his head to kiss Dan properly, but Dan didn't let him, he enjoyed teasing Phil.

One hand tightened around Phil's butt as Dan pushed his body closer against him.

He felt Phil's smile as the black haired boy finally landed a kiss on his lips.

Dan pulled Phil even closer, so close that they were almost joined, and ran his tongue over Phil's mouth, gently pressing his lips apart.

Phil's hands gripped Dan harder as Dan's sweet kiss turned a little feisty, his tongue working the inside of Phil's mouth, his chest pressed tight against his.

Phil moaned softly as Dan's hands worked his butt and his hips, and Dan felt him shudder with delight. Phil kissed Dan deeper, their legs entwining, his hands climbing Dan's body and curling in his hair, pulling his head closer.

Phil, sweet Phil, who hated swearing, wanted _him_.

Dan could feel it, and he smiled.

In one quick, smooth move, he flipped Phil backwards on the couch and rested over him, his legs between Phil's, which were slightly bent at the knees and shaping around Dan's.

Phil looked surprised; he hadn't expected the sudden movement.

Dan lowered himself down over Phil, kissing and sucking at his neck.

Phil arched his head back, giving Dan better access and hitching his legs up around Dan's waist, he could feel himself going hard against him and he wasn't ashamed. Dan knew he got turned on easily.

Phil wasn't one for generating a lot of surprising and seductive touching, but suddenly he had an idea.

Dan, who was working his way slowly up Phil's neck, leaving a trail of hot, wet, bruises, suddenly felt Phil's hand slide from his butt down between his legs, squeezing him and pulling Dan closer.

Dan went instantly hard.

_I-I can actually make him want me so much that easily?_ Phil thought, surprised.

He gently pressed his hand against Dan's crotch, slowly moving his fingers up and down.

Dan moaned and buried his head into the spot just below Phil's jawline. "_Phiiiiil…_." He sighed, kissing his neck.

Phil smiled.

_"__More…"_ Dan said.

Phil didn't know what to do. Dan was usually the one who touched _him_ seductively, Phil hadn't had much practice.

And he couldn't copy the moves Dan had used on him previously, because Dan liked different things to what he did.

"Phil, _more. Please!"_ Dan moaned, sucking on Phil's neck, gently grinding himself against his hand.

Then Phil's mind flickered back to the fan art.

_C-could I?_ He wondered. _Could I really? Would he like it?_

Phil squeezed Dan a bit harder, and as Dan moaned and thrusted slightly against his hand, his mind was made up.

In one quick move, Phil rolled Dan off the couch and onto the coffee table.

He heard Dan's gasp of surprise as he quickly undid his boyfriend's jeans and slid them down to his knees.

_"__Phil?"_ Dan asked, eyes wide, a small grin playing on the corner of his mouth.

"_Shhhh,_ honey." Phil whispered, kneeling at Dan's feet, which rested on the ground, Dan's butt, back and head only just fitting along the small table.

"Phil…" Dan sighed happily, lustfully, as Phil stood slightly, and bent over him; unbuttoning his shirt and leaving it hanging, his hands sliding Dan's underwear down over his thighs.

Phil kissed his way down Dan's bare chest, his hands tracing the soft, pale, skin he already knew so well.

He sucked at Dan's stomach, taking his time kissing his body, tasting the sweetness of their raspberry body soap.

Phil reached Dan's v-line, Dan was hard- Phil could feel it.

Dan's hands traced the top of Phil's shoulders, ran through his hair.

Phil's mouth was softly sucking at the skin just above his crotch, Dan's head was swimming, Phil had _never_ been like this with him before, and Dan- he _liked_ it. _Really_ liked it.

It was… _sexy_.

As Phil's lips kissed their way down Dan's cock, Dan grabbed his hands, pulling his arms up along his sides.

Phil kissed him, tracing his tongue against his skin, smiling as Dan's grip on his forearms tightened and he moaned, the skin along his hips shivering slightly out of pure desire.

_"__Phiiiiiiil…."_

Phil took Dan in his mouth and sucked gently. Dan was quivering, the anticipation was so good it was almost painful, and then Phil started sucking hard and Dan's mind went blank.

He couldn't think, he could only feel. It was like every nerve in his body was suddenly on hyper-alert. He could feel everything:

Phil's hands against his sides, pinned there by Dan's own arms;

The cold glass of the coffee table against his back;

Phil's chest, warm against his knees;

And the increase of pleasure erupting throughout his body like fire from a gas leak as Phil took him deeper and deeper.

Dan's whole body was shaking, and he could hardly draw breath as he fought the urge to cum for as long as he could.

He didn't want this to stop.

"Fuck, _Phillll…_"

His moans were barely a whisper, and Phil, enjoying the raw, husky, pleasure in Dan's voice, sucked at him even harder.

Dan couldn't hold back anymore.

"Shit, Phil, _I'm gonna cum_!" He warned.

Phil, instead of pulling away like he had the few times he'd blown Dan off before, pressed himself against his boyfriend's body, sucking as hard as he could.

Dan moaned, his legs tight around Phil's body, he couldn't help it when he pressed himself deeper, groaning and then shivering violently as he came into Phil's mouth.

Dan collapsed backwards onto the coffee table again, moaning softly, as Phil pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Dan took a deep breath to recover and sat up, Phil was lying backwards on the floor, breathing hard but grinning, one hand resting absently beside his obvious hard-on.

'Well, I can't just leave him there…' Dan thought as he jumped off the coffee table and landed over Phil, kissing his neck.

Phil laughed and curled a leg around one of Dan's.

"My turn?" He smiled, and gasped, laying his head back against the floor, as Dan slid his pants off and started squeezing him.

Dan kissed his jaw and worked his hand up and down along Phil's length, pulsing it with his palm, pushing his chest gently against him.

Phil's leg curled up around Dan's waist as his breathing got quicker and quicker.

He moaned softly.

Dan's breath was warm on his ear, "I love you, Phil." He whispered, his hand working harder and harder.

Phil struggled to gasp a reply. "L-love… you.. t-too…" He stammered, pushing himself against the boy top of him, hands gripping Dan's back so hard they'd probably leave bruises.

"_Phil?_" Dan whispered, adding a tiny, gentle, twist to his hand movements as he approached Phil's head.

Phil couldn't speak, he just moaned softly, pleasure and need radiating through him as the pressure inside his body built up and up.

"Show me how much you love me…" Dan said, kissing Phil's ear.

Phil couldn't take it anymore, his whole body shuddered and he moaned loudly, pressing his face into Dan's shoulder as he came all over the floor.

Phil couldn't speak, he just rested his head back and embraced the feel of Dan's soft kisses all over his face.

"_Perfect…_" Dan whispered, and lay beside Phil, leaning back slightly to grab hold of the lion-printed, throw-rug the kept on the arm of the couch.

Tossing it over both of their naked bodies, Dan closed his eyes and smiled as Phil rolled onto his side and cuddled against him on the floor.

"Night, Dan." He whispered sleepily.

"Goodnight, Phil."


End file.
